Under The Masks
by blackdragonflower
Summary: The Host Club is at it again, this time in a romantic Victorian masquerade. Will the atmosphere stir up feelings that are usually dormant? Will the masks finally be pushed aside and a true smile shine through even the darkest night? It all starts with, On


**Under The Masks by blackdragonflower**

**dedicated to: Akio4**

**Characters belong to Ouran High School Host Club**

**Summary: The Host Club is at it again, this time in a romantic Victorian masquerade. Will the atmosphere stir up feelings that are usually dormant? Will the masks finally be pushed aside and a true smile shine through even the darkest night? It all starts with, "Once upon a time..." Is happily ever after on the horizon for the prince and princess?**

**---**

Once upon a time there lived a princess, tonight she would have to choose from six elegable, and handsome princes. They were all different and very unique making the choice a hard one. What was a princess to do?

"Welcome to the Host Club masquerade!" The Host Club memebers were dressed up in costumes conceiling their beautiful faces. All were there except one who was missing. A fangirl dressed in a frilly pink pushed her mask aside,

"Lord Tamaki where's Haruhi? Shouldn't he be here?"

The Lord of the Host Club bowed, "Milady, Haruhi is away taking care of sick family...but let us enjoy the beautiful moonlit night together." The girl blushed and was led away by Tamaki.

"That was close..." Kaoru and Hikaru sighed together. All of the Host Club was wearing stunning black victorian wear. The white blouses underneath were spotless. When Haruhi appeared in her outfit all the Host Club gasped, except for Mori and Kyoya who kept their feelings on the matter under wrap. It had taken much coaxing to get Haruhi in the burgandy gown. The skirt pooled around her. Haruhi held a mask attached to a rod. The mask was white matching the white frill on her dress. It covered the area of her eyes. She quickly hid her face not believing the Host Club had dragged her into this. Hunny ran off, Mori following, before the twins snapped out of their daze.

"Oh! You look so pretty!" Hunny cooed. Mori nodded slightly warmly smiling though it was a tiny smile. The Hitachiin twins, Kyoya, and Tamaki gathered around her. They commented profously on the dress, how she looked in it, how cute it was. Kaoru and Hikaru tilted their heads their masks dark blue and white to cover their whole faces except their golden eyes. Of course other fangirls noticed the woman getting all the attention from a very special Host Club. Tamaki held out his hand bowing slightly,

"Would you like to dance?" Haruhi looked uncomfortable but nodded. Tamaki swept her across the floor. Slowly Haruhi made her way through all her friends who had decided to join the dancing line. She twirled with Hikaru, had a daring dip with Kyoya, laughed with Hunny, and was led across the floor by Takashi. Only one was left. He had sat against the wall watching them all dance with her, the one girl he had ever wanted. He kept his temper cooled and his mind focused.

'_I'll get to dance with her next...'_ Kaoru shifted through the crowd and cleared his throat by Mori. Mori nodded and politely handed Haruhi to the calmer twin. "Hello. Are you having a wonderful time princess?" Haruhi blushed and took his hand.

"Please don't call me that Kaoru..."

Kaoru smiled and gently spun her in a graceful spin. "What should I call one such as yourself then?" Kaoru smiled sheepishly.

"My name..."

"Not here... not now... no matter what you ask me to call you though you will always be the princess of my heart." Haruhi weakly smiled and cocked her head.

"That's sweet Kaoru."

"Not as sweet as you. For you are sweeter than any rose that grows by far." They danced gracefully through the crowd. It was as if they were floating their feet never touching the ground. The dance grew longer and longer between the two. A bubbling emotion was beginning to leak forth from its prison. Kaoru only had eyes for Haruhi as they danced. The minuet played to its end but a newer livelier song took its place. Haruhi laughed her brown eyes sparkling as Kaoru lightened his step to the music.

"You're a very good dancer..."

"Better than the others?"

"Yes." Haruhi shyly grinned. '_This feeling is such a strange one...'_ Kaoru leaned closer to her and tilted her chin up.

"Let's admire the beauty that is the garden. What do you say fair princess?" Haruhi sighed giving up the princess argument. The Host Club was watching the incidents curious. In the competition for Haruhi's love Kaoru was definately in the lead for the moment. Mori and Hunny retired to cake deciding though she was indeed wonderful it was not worth the endless fighting. Kyoya chuckled a little,

"It's seems the father has been slacking on his duties..." Tamaki looked at Kyoya desperation on his face.

"Well, the mother hasn't been exactly up to par has she?" Kyoya just chuckled at him again and made a shooing gesture that mothers like to do. Tamaki sighed. Hikaru was tapping his foot. It had become more than just a battle this had become a war, what made it hurt more was that it was his own brother.

"I give." Hikaru frowned.

"What?!" Tamaki's mouth dropped.

"If she chooses my brother she'll be happy. I give up, he wins." Hikaru looked unhappy but sucked it in. He told himself not to be mad, it wasn't his fault they shared the same feelings, for the same girl.

"How mature of you..." Kyoya commented adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah mature..." Hikaru smiled and quietly wished his brother success where he had failed. At least all his feelings would pass.

Out on the balcony the club had created Kaoru reached over the railing and plucked a single red carnation. "May I?" Haruhi nodded. Kaoru placed the blood red flower in her hair among one of her adorable ponytails. She smiled and placed the mask down.

"It must be tiring wearing a costume all the time..."

"It's hard sometimes..." Kaoru shakingly reached for her hand and took it. His orange hair glinted strangely in the moonlight. "I hate dressing up when it comes to being with you Haruhi... I want to be, Kaoru Hitachiin." Haruhi squeezed his hand. Kaoru bowed his hand still holding hers. He raised his hand and kissed the knuckles on her hand.

"Alright... I'll let you call me princess on one condition Kaoru."

"And that is?" He looked at her with a calculating glance.

"I get to call you the prince." Kaoru smiled and lifted the mask entirely off of his head. With one simple movement he kissed her knuckles again and looked up at her from them.

"Well then dear princess, you drive a hard bargain... but it's a deal." Kaoru smiled his happiness apparent even in the dim lighting of the balcony. He leaned forward and kissed the tip of Haruhi's nose. Haruhi smiled and gave Kaoru a warm hug. He patted her hair living in a wonderful world. He kissed the top of her head enjoying the dip in the untouched, and unfamiliar world of love.

"Out of all the wonderful princes I could only choose one...Such a charming prince."

Six princes, one to win the heart of the lovely maiden. The princess chose her darling prince. Who's to say they'll live happily ever after? Who's to say this story will ever end but alas it must for now. The beautiful princess chose her handsome prince and they lived happily ever after, the end.


End file.
